1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescope having a focus display, and in particular to a telescope having the capability of displaying focus data.
2. Description of Related Art
A telescope utilizes optical lenses to magnify an image, so that a user can observe a magnified image. The telescope is applicable to various fields, such as military detection, star and bird observation or the like.
In general, a telescope is provided in its tubes with a plurality of optical lenses. Via the relative displacement of these tubes, the focus between these optical lenses can be adjusted, thereby obtaining the optimal magnification and the clearest image.
A common telescope is provided with a scale, whereby the user can recognize the graduations on the scale when the tubes are extended or retracted, thereby adjusting the distance between the optical lenses to obtain the optimal image.
However, the graduations of a mechanical scale may be worn after being used for a long time, so that it is difficult for the user to recognize. Furthermore, the precision of the mechanical scale is poor, so that the user cannot be provided with the most precise data. As a result, the user has to adjust the focus several times to obtain the clearest image when using the telescope.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.